<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fortune Cookie by Immortal_Husbands</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139802">Fortune Cookie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Husbands/pseuds/Immortal_Husbands'>Immortal_Husbands</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spear of Light [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3RACHA, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Waiter Felix, bcs we love minsung and changlix in this household, brief mention of minsung, dad bang chan scolding his two fighting kids, i have a class in like an hour lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:56:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Husbands/pseuds/Immortal_Husbands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>3racha and fortune cookies<br/>also changbin falls in love at first sight</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spear of Light [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fortune Cookie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i hope u enjoyed this bcs i decided to kill off my sleep and did this instead even though i have a class in like,, an hour</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Open your eyes and see how your whole world lights up in front of you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Changbin squinted his eyes at the piece of paper he unrolled from the fortune cookie he ate, visibly confused. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The <em>fuck</em> does this mean?"</p><p>He blurted out, earning a couple of glances from the customers near them. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Tone down your curses--there are kids here, <em>asshat</em>...!"</p><p>Jisung whispered. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to kick you both out if you say <em>one</em> more curse word"</p><p>Chan warned them quietly, bowing apologetically to the parents that gave them the look. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You two, show me your words of wisdom that you got" </p><p> </p><p>"Tell us yours first!" </p><p> </p><p>"I asked for it <em>first,</em> shut up Jisung" </p><p>Changbin snorts at Jisung childishly sticking his tongue out before unfolding his. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I got uh--<em>'Remind yourself of the necessities, not the desires.'</em> So, is this sheet of paper somehow knew I always forget stuffs or did they put CCTV in my apartment?" </p><p>Changbin pulled his cap down to hide his face while his shoulders shaking uncontrollably, and Chan tries his best to muffle his giggle at Jisung's disbelief expression. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I-I can't believe you got shaded by a piece of paper"</p><p>Chan stuttered out between his breaths, covering his wide smile with his hands as he leaned back to the chair he's sitting on.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The universe <em>hates</em> me, that's why" </p><p>Jisung commented, ruffling his dark brown hair messily with his cheeks puffing as he puts his chin on the table. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The universe hates Minho more because he's literally your boyfriend" </p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" </p><p> </p><p>"Now kids settle down, I'll read out mine now--Ehem,<em> 'Whatever you thought was good, do it again to see a different result.'</em> I guess if a piece of paper is mocking my music composing capabilities, I--" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No!" </p><p>The other two turned to the cherry red hair male and shouted in synchronisation, eyebrows furrowed and Chan bursts into a fit of giggles again, amused.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm joking!"</p><p> </p><p>"Nuh-uh! You always say that and ended up doing the opposite" </p><p>Jisung pinches Chan's arm and he squeaked in surprise. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay! Okay, my bad! I apologise!" </p><p> </p><p>"Don't downplay your own abilities, you're great at what you're doing. So, raise your chin up and smile like always" </p><p>Changbin spoke up in a serious tone making the older male's eyes glassy. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'll be <em>damned</em> if Seo Changbin himself said that" </p><p> </p><p>"Affection is disgusting but I'd do it for my friends"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, so-called<em> 'dark rapper'</em> sir with a cute decorated phone case" </p><p> </p><p>"I'll shove your mouth with my sock, <em>Han</em>" </p><p>The raven haired male hisses, flipping his phone around to hide the back of his case. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ooh, <em>kinky</em>" </p><p>Jisung snickered, earning a deep sigh from Changbin as he closed his eyes while massaging the bridge of his nose. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hello gentlemen, I'm here with your orders!"  </p><p>A deep voice suddenly greeted the three male on the table, the plates clanked softly with the wooden surface and Changbin looks up to respond with a thanks, but was surprised by a beaming smile as if the sun itself was out at this night, a pair of doe eyes sparkled as if the galaxy swirled behind them. He also suspected that the male was kissed by the stars and left him traces of freckles across his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We sincerely apologise for the late service since we had an issue with our orders, it is very unprofessional of us and we do hope you understand. "</p><p>He spoke again, voice glazed with warmth and honey, as he bowed to the three.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, Lix! We were just chatting so we didn't notice at all. I'm sure it was an honest mistake" </p><p>Chan smiled in reassurance to the Lix guy, and the dark haired rapper whipped his head towards him in surprise, eyes wide. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What the hell? Chan knew him?</em>
</p><p>He yelled internally. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Chan-hyung. Are they your friends that you talked to me about?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Changbin had his eyes widened even more. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What the fuck? They are friends??</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! This is Jisung, you've met him before" </p><p>Jisung hold his hand up and smile, with a bright<em> 'hello!'</em> to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Changbin had his eyes wide as saucers now at that statement, <em>they met before and didn't tell him? What is happening?? </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And this is Changbin!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The said male looked up and Changbin had his words stuck in his throat, he could only nodded as his way of greeting. He was too starstruck by the drop dead gorgeous waiter with platinum blonde hair in front of him that decides to smile again, at him this time. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Changbin is thinking if he is Icarus in his past life because he feels like the waiter grinning at him right now is melting him down like the sun would.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Changbin-hyung! I heard a lot about you from Chan-hyung, it's nice to finally meet you"</p><p>The Lix boy bounces on his toes as he greeted, eyes turning pretty crescents as his nose scrunched up cutely. Now, Changbin is confused. Is he the only one who doesn't know who he is? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The boy stopped from moving immediately at Changbin's expression, and he gasped loudly in realisation. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung! You didn't tell him anything about me? Our friendship doesn't mean anything to you?" </p><p>He dramatically wipes his nonexistent tear away with his point finger at the corner of his eyes, pouting. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I swear I forgot to, Felix!" </p><p> </p><p>"Liar! Now, Changbin-hyung is <em>my</em> best friend!"</p><p>Felix moved to the said male's side, his finger wrapped around Changbin's wrist and he choked, <em>yet again,</em> on his spit this time, his heart pacing so quick as if he's running on a marathon at the unexpected physical contact, warmth pooling at the area Felix is touching at the moment. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry!"</p><p>The waiter pulled his hand away in reflex, hiding them behind his back, worry washes over his whole face as he steps away from Changbin, thinking if he crossed a line or made him uncomfortable. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, really" </p><p>The dark haired male finally spoke up after clearing up his throat as he waved one of hands to reassure him that it didn't bother him, pushing his cap to the back slightly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Felix stood there, frozen, mouth slightly parted. Now Changbin is thinking if he said anything wrong and started to sweat out of anxiety. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Felix?" </p><p>He called out and the male snapped out of whatever state he was in, his cheeks tinted in light pink as he sputtered out a nervous chuckle. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, um, sorry again! I'm a <em>really</em> touchy person so that was--" </p><p> </p><p>"It really is <em>fine, </em>don't worry" </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Wow, </em>he really does have a nice voice, Chan-hyung"</p><p>The light haired male commented in awe, and now it's Changbin's turn to blush, feeling his cheeks warmed up to the sudden compliment from the most beautiful person he ever witnessed himself. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I was right!"</p><p> </p><p>"You always are! Anyways, I'll be leaving now, I have to clean up the customer's tables now"</p><p>He shuffled away quickly, and Changbin's eyes never left the waiter as he continued to stare in silence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, you're drooling"</p><p>Jisung poked his arm and Changbin hits him in reflex, earning a yelp from the squirrel boy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up! I am not drooling, assholes"</p><p> </p><p>"We talked about cursing, Changbin. Also, why am I included?"</p><p>Chan puts his hand above his heart, pretending that it hurts him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You both didn't even tell me about Felix at all! Why does he know me first? How did Jisung know him?? Do you know everyone in this world, hyung???"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Slow down now, cowboy! First of all--because he listened to one of our songs and he asked me about you, so I talked to him about you since he seemed so interested"</p><p>Chan smirked when the dark haired male's cheeks grew redder than before, eyes looking away as he pretend to be unfazed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Secondly, we came here before to buy food and you didn't want to tag along!"</p><p>
  <em>Alright, that was stupid of him. Curse you, past Seo Changbin. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Last but not least, no I don't! I happened to hear him talk about his day in English with an Australian accent when I dropped by the first time! We became best buddies afterwards!" </p><p>Chan finishes as he smiles widely, both of his cheeks curved in with deep dimples.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sure, Jan."</p><p>Jisung replied, raising both of his eyebrows to Chan as he sips on his drink.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Anyways, let's eat first! We can always ask Felix to hang out with us after his shift ends" </p><p> </p><p>"<em>R-Really?</em>" </p><p>Changbin blinks in a disbelief manner. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wow hyung, you made him stutter. Congratulations" </p><p>Changbin then proceeds to flip his middle finger to Jisung, earning a slap on the head from Chan afterwards. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>I guess the fortune cookie wasn't lying to him,</em> Changbin thought quietly to himself as he sneakily glances at Felix whose cleaning the table at the corner of the room. All he had to do was open his eyes and his whole world did light up immediately. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hmu at twt, @thoseoldhotguys &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>